Miraculous Chinese New Year
by SuperAnime4444
Summary: This Chinese New Year, Marinette gets a surprise as her relatives from China come over. Join her as she learns some surprising things about the Chinese traditions for this holiday as well as the tale of the Ancient Chinese Ladybug. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. All rights and ownership belong to Zag Inc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings! It is almost Chinese New Year! In honor of this moment, I was inspired to write this fanfiction to give you a glimpse of my Chinese heritage through Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **In some parts of the story, Marinette's relatives will speak in Chinese. For English readers, I placed the translation in parenthesis.**

 **Example: Ni hao _(Hello)_**

 **I hope you enjoy my Chinese New Year Miraculous Ladybug story.**

* * *

 ** _Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Strings of firecrackers sizzled and popped.

 ** _Clang! Clang! Clang!_**

Gongs and cymbals rang.

It was two days before Chinese New Year, and already high spirits filled the air. Red lanterns, red couplets, and red signs covered the stores and houses of Chinatown. Crowds of people scrambled in and out of stores buying food and decorations. The streets were bustling with activity as everyone prepared for the festivities.

The same went for the Dupain-Cheng household as a pig-tailed girl went up and down a stepladder to hang up red, diamond-shaped signs written with the Chinese word "Fu" _(Good Fortune)_. Meanwhile, a little red kwami was twirling and flying right outside the kitchen door as she listened to Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng make chopping sounds on the cutting board. _Yay!_ There was going to be dumplings this Chinese New Year! Marinette just stuck another red, diamond-shaped sign on the wall when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get i- Wooooah!"

 ** _Thud!_**

Marinette and stepladders always had a rocky relationship that ended with her lying on the floor. Quickly, the clumsy girl got back up and opened the door. Her heart soared when she saw her famous uncle, Chef Wang Cheng, standing before her with bags of ingredients. Her mother said that their family from China would be coming over. And with Uncle Cheng here, the Chinese New Year dinner will be unforgettable. But then, Uncle Cheng stepped to the side to reveal an even bigger surprise. Grandpa and Grandma Cheng are here! It has been years since she last saw them. Squealing, Marinette gave her maternal grandparents a hug.

"Wah! Mari, ni zhang dé zhème gāo. Hao piàoliang!" _(Wow! Mari, you've grown so tall. So pretty!)_ Grandma Cheng cheered as she turned her cute granddaughter around to get a good look, "Ni you nán péngyou ma?" _(Do you have a boyfriend yet?)_

Marinette froze. She still did not know Chinese, and she did not understand what her grandma just said. In this awkward moment, she did her best to communicate.

"Uh … N- Nin hao. _(Hello)_ … Wo si _(I is)_ … Marinette."

 ** _Creak!_** "Bàba, Māmā, ni láile!" _(Papa, Mama, you arrived!)_

 _Phew!_ Mom to the rescue.

Entering the living room, the Cheng relatives laid down their baggage and showed the gifts they brought for Chinese New Year. Uncle Cheng brought ingredients to make a special meal. Sabine explained that their uncle would make traditional dishes to bless the new year. There would be fish for abundance, chicken for family togetherness, noodles for long life, tang yuan (sticky rice balls) for unity, and nian gao (sticky rice cake) for "more things".

Grandma Cheng took out a box and opened it to reveal a new, shiny, red qipao dress for her beloved granddaughter. Marinette's eyes were entranced by the shine of this silk dress as both her grandma and mother held it up to see how well it fits. As Sabine and Grandma Cheng discussed something in Chinese, Marinette noticed her grandpa walk over to the "Fu" _(Good Fortune)_ sign and was shocked when he turned it upside down. Marinette's Chinese was bad, but she was sure the word went the other way… didn't it?

Grandpa Cheng looked at the floors in the building and shook his head. He said something in Chinese, and her mother explained that grandpa was saying how it was important to sweep the floor and clean the entire house before Chinese New Year's Eve. On the first day of Chinese New Year, no cleaning was allowed. _That is so strange_ , Marinette thought.

Then, Marinette's nerves shook when her grandpa walked up and patted her hair as he said something else in Chinese.

"Mom, what is grandpa saying now?"

"He said that you need to wash your hair. On Chinese New Year, we cannot use water to shower or bathe."

 _Gross!_

Marinette cringed more and more as she heard more of the strange Chinese traditions. You can't cut your hair on Chinese New Year because it makes you lose good luck. You can't cry on Chinese New Year otherwise you will be crying all year. Never say "sì" (the number four) because it is unlucky and sounds like death. At the stroke of midnight of Chinese New Year's Eve, all the doors and windows must be opened to let the old year out.

 ** _Buzz! Buzz!_**

Oh, good! Alya called.

"Excuse me. I need to answer this," Marinette quickly blurted before dashing up the stairs to her room.

"Hi, Marinette! Are you excited for Chinese New Year?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well … let me explain. My Chinese grandparents are here."

"Oh! How exciting!"

"Yeah … well … it was. Now, it feels awkward. It was one thing that I can't understand what they are saying because they speak Chinese. But now, I learned all these strange things the Chinese do or don't do."

"What strange things?"

"We can't clean the house on Chinese New Year. We can't shower or bathe. Don't cut your hair. Don't say 'si'."

"Wow! I just thought you just play music and set off fireworks."

"At first, I was excited to celebrate my Chinese heritage. But now, I can't relate to my Chinese side at all. From the different language to different customs. It feels like a different world."

For moment, there was an awkward silence. Then, Alya spoke.

"Well, now is your chance."

"Huh?"

"Now is your chance to get to know your Chinese side. Listen to your grandparents. Learn the meaning of these customs. When you think about it, learning these things can be exciting. Scary at first, but also exciting."

"I suppose so. There is probably an interesting story behind this. … You're right. I should take this chance to learn about the Chinese."

"That's the spirit. And about the language problem, I know just the solution."

"That's okay. My mom-"

 ** _Beep!_**

Too late! Alya hung up.

As soon as Marinette put her phone down, her cute, little kwami friend emerged from hiding and floated in front of her.

"You know, Marinette, I can tell you a thing or two about Chinese New Year. In fact, I was there when Chinese New Year started."

"You were?"

"Yup! Let me tell you about one of your predecessors and the Nian beast."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the first half! Enjoy it now before "The Chinese Legend" comes out and reveals Marinette's grandmother.**


	2. Ladybug and the Nian Beast

Ladybug and the Nian Beast

 **Author's Note: Before I continue the story, I wanted to point out a fact on Chinese culture.**

 **The last name goes in the front. So, if your first name is Sabine and your last name is Cheng, you would be called Cheng Sabine.**

* * *

Many centuries ago, war devastated China. Large armies traveled across the land ripping it to shreds. Soldiers would oppress villagers and rob them of their food and resources. Warlords would kidnap young men and drag them away from their families to fight.

Near the western mountains, there was a small village that experienced one tragedy after another. Famine destroyed their crops leaving empty stomachs. Disease took their beloved families and friends leaving holes in their hearts. What they had plenty of was pain and suffering. Will they have something to eat tomorrow? Will their home still stand? Will they be able to see their mother, father, child, relative, or friend tomorrow? Will they be able to last another day? These thoughts echoed in their mind day after day. In those times, it was considered an accomplishment just to still be alive.

To top it off, the people of the village were terrorized by the mighty Nian beast.

 ** _Grrr!_**

Marinette burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Tikki asked her holder.

"Hehe … I'm s-… I'm sorry. *sniff* But you looked so cute when you growled. Haha."

"Hmph! I'm not cute. I'm scary."

"Hahaha! I'm … I'm sorry. Hehe. I'll *snort* I'll stop laughing. … *snort*"

At the end of each winter, the Nian beast came down from the mountain with its large fangs dripping with hunger. When the people saw the flame-like wavy hairs and the two spear-like horns of this large, strong, lion-like creature, they could do nothing but hide and cower. Its huge, iron-like claws ripped open storehouses, and its hellish mouth ravenously consumed whatever food it could find. Sadly, sometimes the impoverished village did not have much to offer. So, occasionally, the monster would eat their children. If it saw a child, Nian would swallow it whole. When the sun slowly reemerged the following day, teary eyes will see either empty food containers or an empty bed. Only broken hearts remained. A horrible start to another year of pain and misery.

One of the villagers was Cheng Qingling, which meant "lucky years". This girl, with her night-colored hair and onyx eyes, was one of the village's few sources of happiness as she did everything she could to cheer up her neighbors. Using everything from leaves and sticks to wood and string, her slender hands would craft toys and deliver them postmarked with a smile. Her fun creations and her sparkling personality would warm their hearts even in the dead-cold winter. Unfortunately, on the arrival of each new year, not even her toys or her smile could save her neighbors when Nian tore through their village. Kites, tops, and dolls could not replace food and children.

One year, Qingling had enough of the suffering that Nian's annual attacks brought. Something had to be done. Nian's attacks had to stop. But everybody was terrified. Nian was too strong. No wall could stop it. No man could stop it. Even the soldiers that occupied their village one year could not stop it. Qingling urged her neighbors to fight. But instead, they insisted on hiding. They said she was stupid. They said she was a fool. The village elder said, "You're empty head will get us killed. Little girls should hold their tongue and stay home. If you are lucky enough to survive Nian's attack, I'll give you my 'Gōngxǐ' (Congratulations)."

After a fruitless day, Qingling returned home. But when she entered, there was a surprise guest. An old man. Not just any old man. It was Master Hu, the guardian of the miraculous at that time.

"Young lady, you had a busy day."

"Oh! Welcome. I was not expecting any guests."

"Well, it is almost the new year, and I decided to come here to celebrate."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to celebrate here. The Nian beast is coming."

"Oh! But that should not stop you from celebrating."

"Everybody is afraid. Nian is too strong and nothing can stop it. All we can do is hide."

"But that is why Nian is a problem."

"Huh?"

"Nian only seems strong because all you do is hide."

"But not even soldiers could stop it."

"Every monster has a weakness. But you won't find it if you just hide. Stand strong. Find its weakness. Once you do, it will have no power over your village."

The old man was right. If they just kept hiding, the beast would just keep coming. And if they wouldn't fight, then she would. Too long, she watched her neighbors cry. Too long, her village lost their food, children, and the will to live. She would do whatever it takes to save them. Besides, there's something about her that no one knew yet. She had a secret. She was Ladybug.

"Tikki, let's stop the Nian beast. It's time to transform."

"Yay! This will be a new year to celebrate."

"Spots on!"

* * *

Ladybug's red, spotted sleeves flap on her shoulders as she leaped and dashed in the nearby mountain searching for Nian's lair. The cool air flowed across the waving straps of her red facemask and brushed against her tied hair bun.

"Right now, Nian is probably still hibernating. Maybe I can strike it while it's asleep."

"Then, you won't mind if I lend a paw?"

It was Mao Cat, the ancient Chinese holder of the cat miraculous. Wearing a grey wooden cat mask on top of his head and a black cattail sash behind him, the black cat landed next to her.

"I'm _purr_ -fect for the job. If it is nearby, my cat ears will hear it."

An orange tunic flapped as another miraculous holder dropped in. It was the orange headband wearing, foxtail shaking Huli Fox.

"Looks like we have a party. A search party, that is," Huli said while twirling an orange flute.

Together, the trio hiked up and down the hard, rocky land. Eventually, night fell and the mountain was shrouded in darkness. Ladybug considered halting the search when Mao Cat alerted them.

"I heard growling."

"Sorry. I have not eaten for a while."

"It's not your stomach, Huli. It definitely sounded like a lion."

Mao's night vision spotted a cave. Pointy rocks protruded like teeth at the top and the bottom of the cave's mouth. Could Nian be sleeping in there? Slowly, the trio tipped-toed to the large jagged entrance with their weapons out.

"Okay! Here's the plan. Mao, you go in first and locate Nian. Huli and I will wait out here. If you find it, come back to get us. Then, we'll go in, tie it up, and destroy it."

"Why do I have to go in the monster's lair first?"

"Because you are the only one who can see in the dark, and you are the bravest of all of us."

"I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do."

The cat entered the cave clenching his staff tightly. Slowly, he took one step after another to avoid making his feet tap or the ground crunch. His ears barely heard the soft winds echo over the heavy pounding in his chest. He kept his cat senses on high alert. One mistake and he could end up in the belly of the beast. A disgusting, foul stench filled his nostrils. Something definitely lived here. Quickly, his green cat eyes swept the place left to right and left again.

However, there was nothing here. No animals. Definitely no large Nian beast.

 ** _Grrr!_**

Outside, Ladybug and Huli screamed. When Mao dashed out of the cave, he saw his two comrades hiding behind a rock. Then, his eyes looked up and there was the beast. Nian found them instead.

Towering above them, the massive beast clawed the solid rock it stood on with its powerful claws leaving deep cuts in the slab. Growling at its first spring meal, it bared its long, dripping fangs that were like large double-edged swords. Oh, dear! Its mouth was large enough to swallow them in one gulp. When it jumped and landed right before them, everything shook. The ground shook. Their hearts shook. Their hands and knees shook. Nian was not hibernating. It was awake. And now, with Nian's cave behind them and the hungry beast before them, they were cornered. Only one thing to do. Fight the beast.

Holding out a hand in the claw form, Mao assumed the cat-style stance. The two animals slowly circled each other locking eyes. Staying true to the ways of the cat, Mao held back his claw and waited for the right opportunity. Dust kicked up as Nian tensed its hind legs before lunging at Mao with its mouth wide open. Rolling to the side, Mao Cat dodged the razor sharp teeth and gathered chi in his clawed hand. Pouncing on Nian's exposed back, the black cat slammed it with a claw strike before quickly jumping away. Mao's hand throbbed with pain. It felt like he smashed his hand on thick steel. Just how strong was this beast?

 ** _Whirl!_**

Spinning his staff, Mao Cat readied himself as Nian turned and furiously swung its sharp claws. Rocks flew everywhere as large nails sliced stone slabs into ribbons. Mao countered with a flurry of strikes striking at the joints, pressure points, and typical weak spots while simultaneously flipping and dodging Nian's deadly swipes. However, Nian did not seem to be hurt at all. Suddenly, the whirlwind of staff strikes jolted to a halt. Mao looked up just in time to see his stick caught inside Nian's jaw before the mighty beast swung its head and threw the little cat flying away into the cave.

Moving in to distract the creature, Huli Fox zigzagged across the rocky terrain while following the way of the fox: distance is the best defense. In a blur, the fox dashed from one side of the beast to the other side carefully weaving around Nian's claws. Then, the orange hero pushed off the ground and jumped high into the sky with a whoosh. However, as the orange tunic flapping wildly in the wind, the fox's heart jumped when Nian leaped up, and its fanged face appeared right next to Huli. With a swipe of Nian's paw, the fox holder flew down into the ground. The world was spinning as the poor hero laid covered in pebbles and rock.

The mountain rumbled as the beast landed and started walking towards the fallen fox with its mouth drooling. Suddenly, Nian stopped in its tracks when a new figure stood between it and its prey. It was Ladybug. Swinging her yo-yo, she stood her ground face-to-face with the beast. Her heart was racing as she scrambled to come up with a plan. They lost the element of surprise, and their attacks did not even hurt it. Could they even escape this fast beast? She clenched her sweaty hands when she watched Nian place one paw in front of the other.

Then, her eyes popped open when the beast quickly turned around and dashed away at lightning speed. Why did it suddenly run off? Behind her, Huli got up.

"Ow. Did we win, Ladybug?"

"I… I guess so. But we did not kill it."

"Huh?"

"It just ran off."

"It ran away?"

"Yes, down the mountain. … Down the … mountain … OH NO!"

"What?"  
"It is headed towards the village."

* * *

Several buildings in the village were already ripped opened with large, gaping holes when the trio arrived. With everybody hiding, the place was like a ghost town filled an eerie silence save for Nian's growling and shredding. Nian's new year attack has already started.

Ladybug's heart grew heavier and heavier as she passed by one empty storehouse after another. It was littered with shredded baskets and broken boxes devoid of the food her neighbors toiled to gather. Just like last year and the year before. She truly was a fool to think she could stop Nian. It was just too strong. She did not deserve any "gōngxǐ" (congratulations) tomorrow. As her failure weighed heavily on her, she prayed that no child was eaten this time.

Look! There's Nian! The trio saw the horned beast dash down the street after emptying another warehouse. As Ladybug's eyes followed it, her entire body trembled as she realized where it was headed: her parents' house. Her legs burned as the trio ran as hard as they could to catch up to it, but it was futile. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she once again could do nothing but watch Nian reach the door.

But suddenly, Nian's feet grinded to a halt at the doorstep. Why did it stop?

 ** _Chop! Chop! Chop!_**

Ladybug could hear chopping on a cut board as she got closer.

 ** _Clang! Clang! Clang!_**

She recognized the sound of the wok banging as it was stir-frying. Her parents were cooking? Why now?

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mao Cat zoom past her with his staff held high. With a mighty leap, he reached Nian and whacked it. However, Nian did not even flinch. Then, Mao's momentum caused the black cat to fly through the door and into the kitchen.

 ** _Crash!_**

Sounds of shattered bowls and falling pans blasted through the open door making Nian turn around and run.

Wait! Was that Nian's weakness? Loud noise? Could the mighty beast be scared of loud noise?

Maybe she could save the village after all. If everybody made enough noise, they could drive the beast away. They could be free from this terror forever.

"Everybody! Make a lot of noise! Come out! Come out! Scare Nian away!" Ladybug screamed as she ran down the streets, "Don't hide! Bang your pots and pans! Scream! Scare Nian away!"

"Silence, you stupid girl!" the village elder shouted behind his door, "You're going to get us killed."

"But you can scare it off."

"It's hopeless. Nothing can be done."

"No! It has a weakness. It is scared of loud noise. You got to believe me. Just come out and make some noise."

"Enough! Be quiet and hide! If you are lucky to survive, I will give you my 'gōngxi' (congratulations)."

Nobody came out. They remained silent and hid in their homes.

 ** _Grrr!_**

Ladybug and Huli quickly turned around in time to see Nian jump out around the corner with its claws out and teeth bared. They need to make some noise! Where's a pot or a pan?

Then, she noticed Nian behaving strangely again. It just stood there. It was not attacking them. Was it her imagination or was Nian shaking? Was it scared? Why? They were not making any noise.

The large cowering beast turned to run down a street when Ladybug spotted Mao Cat in its way. Fearing Mao's fate, she closed her eyes for a moment. But when she opened them again, Nian was gone.

Running up to her cat friend, Ladybug asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment, Nian was coming at me. Then, suddenly, it turned and ran away."

"Oh, no! You're bleeding."

"No, no! I'm okay."

"But you are red all over."

"This is just red chili paste. The old man got angry and dumped it on me."

"What?"

Then, an elderly voice appeared. "This cat flew in and ruined my dinner." It was Master Hu.

Then, Ladybug's mind sparked as she realized why Nian ran away on the mountain and ran away just now. Red! She and Mao Cat were covered in red. Was Nian also scared of this color? Maybe it was afraid of blood. Who knows? But they could use this to stop the beast.

"New plan! Gather as much chili paste as you can carry and paint it everywhere."

"I have a better idea," Huli Fox said. Then, the fox blew on the orange flute and threw a sphere of light.

"Mirage!"

In a bright flash, the dull, broken village transformed into a festive town. Red painted the walls, red lanterns brightened the streets, and red banners and streamers decorated the place.

"What better way to drive away misery than a party?"

Huli played a tune on the flute that made Ladybug's feet start tapping. Mao Cat banged together pots from the kitchen, and Master Hu rang his gong.

 ** _Clang! Clang! Bwong!_**

 ** _Clang! Clang! Bwong!_**

Slowly, people opened their doors and marveled at this unfamiliar sight. They never had a festival their entire life. Now, on the most frightening night of the year, there was a party. The red heroine called out to them, "Join us! Make a noise! We'll chase away the beast and bring in a happy new year."

 ** _Clang! Clang! Clang!_**

Pots and pans where banging.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Bunch of sticks were clapping.

Some brought out cymbals. Others brought out drums. And the villagers even sang at the top of their lungs.

Then, everyone saw something unbelievable. The terrible Nian beast was scurrying back and forth in a panic surrounded by red and loud noise. It ran away from the people. It steered clear from their homes and storehouses. The monster that scared them all these years was now terrified.

One final push to drive it away!

"Lucky Charm!" The glittering magic poured out of the spinning yo-yo and formed a bunch of bamboo tubes. What could she do with bamboo tubes? She needed to send the beast away with a bang.… Bang… Wait a minute!

She ran off to a storehouse and found a barrel of gunpowder from the time the soldiers occupied their village. Filling the tubes with black powder, she ran back to Nian, set the bamboo on fire, and tossed them at the beast's feet.

 _(Warning! Gunpowder and fireworks are dangerous. Never attempt this.)_

 ** _Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Sparkles and noise burst around Nian. The festive noise, topped with ear-popping firecrackers, were too much for the monster. With a whoosh, it fled the village and returned to the mountains. A sea of cheers flooded the village for their mighty enemy was defeated.

Then, one more sound followed.

"Gōngxǐ, Gōngxǐ" (Congratulations! Congratulations!)

They survived. Nian did not kill them. At this comforting thought, everybody joined in.

"Gōngxǐ, Gōngxǐ"

Ladybug's eyes started to water. They did it. They were free. The beast had no power over them. There was one more thing, she needed to do.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

At this command, the bamboo pieces morphed into sparkling ladybugs that flew throughout the village repairing all the damage. Walls were patched up, storehouses were restored, and even the food reappeared. Watching these magical ladybugs fly and touch their homes, the villagers realized something. They were no longer plagued with misery and misfortune. This new year brought them good fortune. After all, ladybugs were symbols of good luck.

Nian was still alive, and it might come back next year, but that's okay. They had a plan. From now on, every Chinese New Year, they would play music, make noise, set off fireworks, and decorate with red to keep the beast away and bring good luck. This was the start of the Chinese New Year traditions.

* * *

 _(February 15, 2018 – Chinese New Year's Eve)_

Marinette was in the dining room wrapping dumplings with her family as she learned more about the Chinese New Year customs.

"So, some of these traditions were based on words?" she asked her mother while pinching another dumpling.

"That's right. In Chinese, hair is 'fa'. This word is also used in 'fā cái' which means 'become wealthy'. So, we do not wash our hair on Chinese New Year, otherwise we 'wash away fortune'."

"I guess I can go one day without washing my hair."

"What is most important is spending this special time together with your family. But it is fun to learn about our Chinese heritage. Don't you think?"

Marinette couldn't agree more. She loved Tikki's story of the Nian beast. As she heard the firecrackers and the music, she remembered how Qingling and the villagers got together, drove the beast away, and made Chinese New Year a time of happiness and good fortune.

Soon, it was time for her favorite part of Chinese New Year: receiving the red envelope. Standing before her Chinese family, she said, "G-Gong … Gōng xǐ fā cái." Her family cheered as they gave her a pair of red envelopes filled with money.

 ** _Ding! Dong!_**

Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it," Marinette said as she turned the doorknob. She gasped when she saw Adrien standing before her.

"Hi, Marinette. Alya said that you needed my help to speak with your Chinese relatives."

Behind her, Marinette could hear her grandma say, "Wah! Hǎo shuài! Tā shì ni de nán péngyŏu ma?" _(Wow! So handsome! Is he your boyfriend?)_

 ** _Thud!_**

All eyes were on a red-faced Marinette lying unconscious on the floor. Looks like she learned what "nán péngyŏu" means.

* * *

 **恭喜, 恭喜**

 **Gōngxǐ, Gōngxǐ _(Congratulations! Congratulations!)_**

 **新年快樂！**

 **Xīnnián kuàilè! ( _Happy New Year!)_**

 **2018 - The Year of the Dog**


End file.
